My life-line
by ItsOkayToBeGayWithGerardWay
Summary: Eric has only one thing left to live for, his little sister with mental disabilities. She isn't supposed to be in the Dauntless compound. It's illegal. And now Four knows. What is Eric gonna do.
1. Chapter 1

"**talking"**

"_**thinking"**_

It was quiet. Eric was walking home. Home for Eric was, well, not the best. Well it wasn't, not until his dad died when he was 14. Eric's mother had died giving birth to Snow, his little sister. Eric was now 18. That meant his little Scarlett Snow was 12 now. God how time flew.

In retrospect Eric hadn't had an… ideal home life before his dad died. His mother had been the only one to care for him before she died. His father had been an alcoholic. A bad one. He had actually raped his mother, that was how he and Snow had been produced. Rape. The word still sent shivers down his spine. Yes that's right. Eric world class ass-hat had been-been r-r-ra-raped.

He still couldn't think about it to much or he would have a flashback. His father had done it. He had been 7 at the time. It was right after his mom died, a week or two maybe.

Eric didn't want to think about it, besides he was home. "Ri-ri!" Squealed an excited voice. A black, red, orange, and white blur shot at him at high velocity. Eric immediately dropped everything he was holding so the blur didn't get hurt as it clung to his chest.

"Hey baby-girl. How was your day?" He asked as he bent over to pick up the girl. Normally a child her age would be training, but well, Eric had broken more than a few rules getting her here. You see, when two children's last relative passes on if one child is under age and the other is not they will be separated. Eric just wouldn't let that happen though. He had raised the girl for god sakes. And she wouldn't have been adopted anyway she had mental disabilities. Their father had beaten her unconscious while he had been at school one day and well she had the mentality of a 4 year old and probably always would.

But Eric would rather die than let anyone take his baby. Literally. If they took her he had nothing to live for. So he broke a few laws and secretly snuck her in when no one was watching. The Erudite didn't care. Not like they would if a _normal_ child had gone missing. But he didn't care as long as they were together. She needed him and he needed her. Even if no one knew. He then slid to the ground with Snow in his arms, and cried. He had thought about too much depressing shit today and he needed to let it all out. "Ri-ri? Ri-ri?" Snow pulled on his arm gently. "Why are you crying Ri-ri?" She asked in a soft tone. "Well sweetie Ri-ri didn't have that good of a day today. And I started thinking about a few things I probably shouldn't have." He responded in a caring tone. He wiped his eyes then stood up swiftly. "How about dinner?" He asked her smiling slightly. "Noodles!" She said brightly smiling wide. "Alright, alright we can have some noodles." He said. The little girl then ran at full speed toward the kitchen. He chuckled slightly heading toward the kitchen. _"I wouldn't trade this for the world."_ He thought smiling as reached his destination.

**WHAT UP PEEPS! I know I have been gone forever but my mom rebooted my laptop and I lost all my stories. T-T I almost cried. Love you all be sure to review please.**


	2. This could be a problem

**Hello all. I know I have been gone for a while but, I have had state testing. Fun I know. Well this is hopefully a good chapter for my new story "My Life Line"**

"**Talking"**

'**sounds'**

"_**Thoughts"**_

**Enjoy**

"Noodles!" A little girls voice said excitedly. "Yeah noodles. And you know what kind of noodles these are?" Eric asked leaning down to see his baby's grey-blue eyes. "What kind!" She exclaimed. "These are the best noodles ever. They are….. Spaghetti noodles." Eric made it suspenseful for the girl. She loved that. Snow laughed and hugged her big brother.

"Ri-ri?" She asked looking up. "Yes Snow?" Eric replied. "Why can't I go outside no more?" She asked eyes wide. "Well, um." Eric didn't know what to say. Her innocent question had shocked him. "Well." He said picking her up. "Outside, there are some mean people. And you see, the mean people would try and take you away from me and they would give you to strangers and I would never see you again."

Eric hated having to say this to her but it was true. Ish. The dauntless wouldn't just take her. They would kill her. They would take her, torture her, ask her why and how she got here. It would kill both of them. She would be murdered and he would be drowning with guilt. He heard rather than saw the rest of dinner pass by.

"Ri-ri. I'm sleepy." Snow said yawning and her eyes drooping a little. "Well then, we should get you to bed shouldn't we?" He picked her up and ran to her room with her in his arms. She laughed as he threw her on the bed and tickled her mercilessly. She laughed even harder. Eric smiled at the scene. He would die for this little girl. He really, truly would.

He then helped her get into her pjs. One of his t-shirts and some panties. He then tucked her in bed. "If you need anything come get me alright. And if you can't get up, or are to scared, yell for me alright?" Eric said giving her a kiss on the forehead and turning on her nightlight. Eric then stood up and left the room leaving the door ajar. "I love you." He said before he was out the door. "Love you too Ri-ri." She said sleepily.

"_What am I going to do with that girl."_ Eric thought as he walked back to the kitchen to clean up. He smiled thinking about Snow always made him smile. Well almost always. When it wasn't the _what if's_ or if he wasn't at work or in front of others he never smiled. Ever. Snow was everything to him. He didn't know what he would do without her. He really didn't.

'Knock. Knock' _"What now?"_ Eric thought. Eric got up and opened the door. To is surprise he saw Four standing there. "What do you want?" His question was rather rude and abrupt. "Max told me to talk to you about next months initiates." Four said giving him a bored look. "We can do that tomorrow. Leave." Eric said rudely almost shoving him away from the barely opened door. "Why don't you ever let people in your house? Are you a hoarder or something?" Four said giving him a look that said he clearly wasn't leaving with out an answer.

Then they both heard the little pitter patter of tiny feet. "Ri-ri. I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight." Snow peeked into the living room with tear tracks running down her face. Eric stood there silently. He didn't know what to do. His thought were swimming with thoughts of what Four would do. Would he tell the higher ups and have her taken away or would he just leave them be.

Four, for all its worth was shocked. A beautiful little girl had walked into Eric's, let him repeat, ERIC'S, living room crying. If that had shocked him he didn't know what to think about the next part. "Snow darling are you okay? And of course you can sleep with me tonight. You know I don't mind. But first." Eric went over to Snow and lifted her as you would a toddler and set her on his hip. "Tell me what your bad dream was about." Eric set Snow down on the couch and went back to the door. Eric grabbed Four by the shirt and pulled him inside. Shutting and locking the door behind them. Eric then made sure Four sat down in the kitchen and left with a quick, "Wait here."

Four sat silently in the kitchen mulling over what he had just discovered. To say the least he was in shock. Eric, his arch nemesis, had a little girl in his house. And he wasn't mean to her. In fact if his hearing and sight was right. He was, he was gentle to and with her.

**Me: MWHAHAHAHA! Yes I truly am evil aren't I? *grabs Eri**c **and gives him a hug***

**Eric: Crazy bitch. **

**Me: Did you say something darling? *gives creepy leer***

**Eric: Nope.**

**Well anyways I hope you liked this chapter. It took awhile to write but I got there. Its been done for like a month but I just haven't posted it yet. BYESSS! Love ya's bunches. ****J**


End file.
